poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Doraemon's Adventures Series
Join Doraemon and friends as they go out an adventure outside of Japan where they will meet new friends, battle against old and new enemies, bring enemies to justice, and saving the world at the same time. Movies List of Episodes: Season 1: *''Doraemon's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Mickey, Donald and Goofy in The Three Musketeers'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Batman'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Hey There, it's Yogi Bear'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of The Jungle Book'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Dumbo'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Fun and Fancy Free'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Mary Poppins'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph'' *''Doraemon Gets Frozen'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Toy Story'' Season 2: *''Doraemon's Adventures of Charlotte's Web'' *''Doraemon Meets Chicken Little'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Meets the Robinsons'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Dinosaur'' *''Doraemon Joins The Rescuers'' *''Doraemon Goes to Treasure Planet'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of The Lion King'' *''Doraemon Goes to Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Big Hero 6'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Aladdin'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Cinderella'' *''Doraemon Meets Shrek'' *''Doraemon Gets Tangled with Rapunzel'' *''Doraemon Meets Lilo and Stitch'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Recess: School's Out'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of The Prince of Egypt'' *''Doraemon Goes to the Road to El Dorado'' *''Doraemon Meets Lady and the Tramp'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Toy Story 2'' *''Doraemon Meets Mulan'' *''Doraemon and the Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'' *''Doraemon Meets Pocahontas'' *''Doraemon Meets Oliver & Company'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Monsters University'' Season 3: *''Doraemon's Adventures of Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Cinderella lll: A Twist in Time'' *''Doraemon Meets Peter Pan'' *''Doraemon Meets Bambi'' (full movie) *''Doraemon Meets Moana'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of The Sword in the Stone'' *''Doraemon Meets Shrek 2'' *''Doraemon Meets Pete's Dragon'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of A Bug's Life'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of The SpongBob SquarePants Movie'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' *''Doraemon and the Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Brother Bear'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Brother Bear 2'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 2'' *''Doraemon Enters the Barnyard: The Original Party Animals'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of The Return of Jafar'' *''Doraemon and the Rescuers Down Under'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Doraemon Meets Hercules'' *''Doraemon Meets Pinocchio'' *''Doraemon Gets Brave'' *''Doraemon Meets Tarzan'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Tarzan 2'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Monsters Inc.'' *''Doraemon goes Up'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Lady and the Tramp 2'' Season 4: *''Doraemon's Adventures of the Aristocats'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of The Jungle Book 2'' *''Doraemon and Robin Hood'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Toy Story 3'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of The Good Dinosaur'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of The Little Mermaid'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Mulan 2'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Home on the Range'' *''Doraemon and the Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader'' *''Doraemon and the Emperor's New Groove'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Kronk's New Groove'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of The Incredibles'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of The Black Cauldron'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of We're Back: A Dinosaur Story'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Atlantis: Milo's Return'' *''Doraemon Meets Bolt'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians Patch London Adventure'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Lion King 2'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Cars'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Cars 2'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of An American Tail'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' *''Doraemon Meets Anastasia'' Season 5: *''Doraemon's Adventures of Shrek the Third'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Quest for Camelot'' *''Doraemon Meets Thumbelina'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 3'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Shrek Forever After'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of The Wizard of Oz'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Pocahontas 2 Journey to a New World'' *''Doraemon Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Hunchback of Notre Dame 2'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of The Man Called Flintstone'' *''Doraemon Goes Inside Out'' *''Doraemon goes to Zootopia'' *''Doraemon Adventures of The LEGO Movie'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Finding Nemo'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Finding Dory'' *Doraemon Meets WALL-E *''Doraemon's Adventures of LEGO City Undercover'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of LEGO Jurrasic World'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of LEGO Harry Potter'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of LEGO Indiana Jones'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of LEGO Star Wars'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of LEGO Dimension'' TV Series *''Doraemon's Adventures of Gummi Bears'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Sailor Moon'' *''Doraemon and the New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Talespin'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Yogi's Gang'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Pound Puppies (2010)'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Pokemon'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Darkwing Duck'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Chip & Dale: Rescue Rangers'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Ducktales'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Suite life of Zack and Cody'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Suite life on Deck'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Kim Possible'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of The Proud Family'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Lilo and Stitch the Series'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Kickin' It'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Pair of Kings'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Wizard of Waverly Place'' *''Doraemon meets Hannah Montana'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Lab Rats'' *''Doraemon Goes to Gravity Falls'' *''Doraemon Says Shake It Up'' *''Doraemon and the Legend of Chima'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Ninjago'' *Doraemon gets a Packages from Planet X *Doraemon's Adventures of Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero *''Doraemon's Adventures of Girl Meets World'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Best Friend Whenever'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Kirby Bucket'' *Doraemon's Adventures of House of Mouse *''Doraemon's Adventures of Youkai Watch'' *Doraemon's Adventures Chronicles Doraemon's Adventures Team: *Doraemon *Noby Nobi *Sue Morris *Sneech *Takeshi "Big G" Goda Future Members *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1998) *Dumbo *Dora the Kid *Dora-Nichov *Dora-Med lll *Dora-Rinho *Wang Dora *El Matadora *Dorami *Jaidora *Tommy Turnbull *Gus Turner *Lola Mbola *Robotboy *RobotGirl *Ichi *Chiko *Daku *Bulltaro *Shami *Peko *Spiana *Chippo *Brus *Romi *Chippo *T.J. Detweiler *Vince *Gretchen *Mikey *Spinelli *Gus *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private *Wallace and Gromit *Perry the Platypus/Agent P *Chase McCain *Mac *Bloo *Courage *WALL-E *EVE The Rough Gang *Dr. Achimoff *The Evil Queen *Prince Hans *Daburanda *Balderry *Bernard *Nekojara *AUTO Voice Cast: *Mona Marshall as Doraemon *Johnny Yong Bosch as Noby Nobi *Cassandra Morris as Sue *Brian Beacock as Sneech *Kaiji Tang as Takeshi "Big G" Goda *Megumi Hayashibara as Ichi *Hitomi Shimatani as Chiko *Tomokazu Seki as Daku *Hisao Egawa as Bulltaro *Mika Kanai as Shami *Yu Kobayashi as Peko *Chika Sakamoto as Chippo *Mitsuhisa Natsume as Spiana *Mayumi Tanaka as Chippo *Ross Lynch as Dora the Kid *John Travolta as Dora-nichov *Ben Schwartz as Wang Dora *Thomas Middleditch as Dora-rinho *J.W. Terry as Dora Med III *David Henrie as El Matadora *Andrew Lawrence as T.J. *Rickey D'Shon Collins as Vince *Jason Davis as Mikey *Ashley Johnson as Gretchen *Courtland Mead as Gus *Pamela Segall as Spinelli *Joseph May as Chase McCain *Kathleen Barr as Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Tom McGrath as Skipper *John DiMaggio as Rico *Jeff Benneth as Kowalski *James Patrick Start as Private *Peter Sallis as Wallace *Marty Grabstein as Courage *Richard White as Gaston *Lucille La Verne as the Evil Queen *Santino Fontana as Hans *Ginga Banjō as Dr. Achimoff Audio Used From: *101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated) *Aladdin 1 & 2: The Return of Jafar *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *The Aristocats *Bambi *Beauty and the Beast 1 & 2: The Enchanted Christmas *The Emperor's New Groove 1 & 2: Kronk's New Groove *The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2 *Fun and Fancy FREE *The Great Mouse Detective *Hercules *How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) *The Jungle Book *Lady and the Tramp *The Lion King 1, 2 & 3 *The Little Mermaid 1 & 2: Return to the Sea *Madagascar *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Mickey's Christmas Carol *Peter Pan *Pinocchio *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Robin Hood *Shark Tale *Sleeping Beauty *The Sword in the Stone *Tangled *Tarzan *Thumbelina *Toy Story 1, 2 & 3 *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story *Who Framed Roger Rabbit Clips Used From Films/Shows: *'Doraemon (1973 anime)' *'Doraemon (1979 anime)' *'Doraemon (2005 anime)' *'Doraemon: Nobita's Dinosaur' *'Doraemon: The Records of Nobita, Spaceblazer' *'Doraemon: Nobita and the Haunts of Evil' *'Doraemon: Nobita and the Castle of the Undersea Devil' *'Doraemon: Nobita's Great Adventure into the Underworld' *'Doraemon: Nobita's Little Star Wars' *'Doraemon: Nobita and the Steel Troops' *'Doraemon: Nobita and the Knights on Dinosaurs' *'Doraemon: The Record of Nobita's Parallel Visit to the West' *'Doraemon: Nobita and the Birth of Japan' *'Doraemon: Nobita and the Animal Planet' *'Doraemon: Nobita's Dorabian Nights' *'Doraemon: Nobita and the Kingdom of Clouds' *'Doraemon: Nobita and the Tin Labyrinth' *'Doraemon: Nobita's Three Visionary Swordsmen' *'Doraemon: Nobita's Diary of the Creation of the World' *'Doraemon: Nobita and the Galaxy Super-express' *'Doraemon: Nobita and the Spiral City' *'Doraemon: Nobita's Great Adventure in the South Seas' *'Doraemon: Nobita Drifts in the Universe' *'Doraemon: Nobita and the Legend of the Sun King' *'Doraemon: Nobita and the Winged Braves' *'Doraemon: Nobita and the Robot Kingdom' *'Doraemon: Nobita and the Windmasters' *'Doraemon: Nobita in the Wan-Nyan Spacetime Odyssey' *'Doraemon: Nobita's Dinosaur 2006' *'Doraemon: Nobita's New Great Adventure into the Underworld' *'Doraemon: Nobita and the Green Giant Legend' *'Doraemon the Movie: Nobita's Spaceblazer' *'Doraemon: Nobita's Great Battle of the Mermaid King' *'Doraemon: Nobita and the New Steel Troops'—'Winged Angels' *'Doraemon: Nobita and the Island of Miracles'—'Animal Adventure' *'Doraemon: Nobita's Secret Gadget Museum' *'Doraemon: New Nobita's Great Demon—Peko and the Exploration Party of Five' *'Stand By Me Doraemon' *'Doraemon: Nobita's Space Heroes' *'Doraemon: Nobita and the Birth of Japan 2016' *'What Am I for Momotaro' *'2112: The Birth of Doraemon' *'Doraemon: Nobita's the Night Before a Wedding' *'Doraemon: A Grandmother's Recollections' *'Ganbare! Gian!!' *'The Day When I Was Born' *'Mini-Dora SOS' *'Wow, The Kid Gang of Bandits' *'Dorami & Doraemons: Robot School's Seven Mysteries' *'The Puzzling Challenge Letter of the Mysterious Thief Dorapan' *'Phineas and Ferb' *'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer' (1998) *'Dumbo' *'Robotboy' *'Recess' *'Recess: School's Out' *'Wallace and Gromit' *'The Penguin of Madagascar' *'Madagascar' *'The Penguin of Madagascar (TV Series)' *'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' *'LEGO City Undercover' *'Courage the Cowardly Dog' *'Foster Home For Imaginary Friend' Trivia Category:Doraemon's Adventures series Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki Category:Spin-off films Category:MRJOJOUK3